Love Behind Bars
by Sparkles21
Summary: Regina, an inmate at Storybrooke Penitentiary, develops an intimate relationship with one of the officers; Robin Locksley. When she suddenly discovers something shocking about Robin's life, her current happiness is thrown into disarray. Confused and upset Regina has to find a way to deal with this new revelation whilst copeing with past demons which have a habit of resurfacing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a one-shot that I was encouraged to write by Lunaandtwilight07 because I told her I really wanted to read some OutlawQueen prison smut and she said she did too and that I should write it for her, so of course I did, but because of the amazing response I got from it I decided to carry it on as a multi-chapter. The beginning part of this chapter is inspiration I took from her when she kindly sent me a quick idea for the start. I just read it and some ideas started flowing in my mind and here is the first chapter, I hope you all like it.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

In the seven months Regina had spent at the prison, a Friday night had never been so quiet, it was usually filled with shouts and screams, along with the occasional moaning and groaning noises. It was peaceful for once and she couldn't be more thankful for it. For her the nights were the thing she dreaded the most at the prison, the lights would turn off sending her and the other inmates into darkness and that's when anything or anyone could jump out at you at any time.

Regina had come across the odd inmate that would stare at you like a chew toy, giving you those evil eyes waiting for you to take one step out of line so they could pounce and attack, but that was only a handful of them, the rest stayed clear of her.

Word had gotten out that she was in here for murder which she had more than once used to her advantage. Nobody knew the full story of the murder she committed, nobody knew why she did it or how she did it, but they didn't have to, just the fact that inmates knew she killed somebody gave her some power in the prison.

However, that power didn't stop her from feeling nervous at night. It didn't help to calm her fears. She told herself on multiple occasions that Leopold was dead and couldn't hurt her, but anytime she would hear the sound of an old bed spring creaking her heart would begin to rapidly beat and a sweat would form on her forehead.

The nightmares that took over her mind when she finally would fall asleep didn't help her situation out anymore, although they hadn't been as prominent as when she first arrived they were still there.

The clock on the wall in the cell block room struck elevon o'clock, that was what Regina was waiting for. Her stomach fluttered and she couldn't help but feel giddy as she slowly and quietly crept out of her bed and slipped on her cheap looking version of beige coloured Tom's. She peaked out of the dorm room she was assigned to and looked over to the little room the officers sat in. There was only one of the guards that was usually in there on a Friday night and he was fast asleep with a half-eaten donut hanging out of his hand.

Regina was just about to set out of the dorm room when her roommates voice piped up, scaring the living daylights out of her. "Where are you off to again on a Friday night?"

Regina's body quickly twisted around to face her roommate who was sitting up in bed, her hands behind her leaning on them to keep her up in her groggy state. Regina's hands were placed over her heart and her chest was rising and falling hastily. "Jesus Emma! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing up?!"

"I should be asking you the same question," Emma responded with sass to her tone, her arms folding across her chest.

Regina rolled her eyes at the nineteen year olds attitude, she wasn't at all pleased with the tone of voice she had been using recently. She had been here for just a little over a year and never bothered her at all when Regina was first assigned to be her roommate, that was until one day she magically found her voice and would snap left, right and centre to anybody who she wanted to. Regina can't count on one hand the amount of times she's had somebody come into their dorm after Emma because of the mouth she has on her.

"This is the fourth time you've snuck out on a Friday night, are you off meeting somebody?" she asked bluntly with a smirk before Regina was able to reply. Regina winced, it seemed that she wasn't as discreet as she thought she was. "Is it that one with all them tattoos from a few bunks down?"

"No!" Regina snapped. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Really? So why are you acting suspicious and sneaky?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, not believing anything that was coming out of Regina's mouth.

"You're not allowed out to the bathroom at night. God, didn't you know this! You've been here longer than I have!" Regina was getting annoyed now, she looked back up at the clock and saw that it had already been ten minutes, he would probably think she wasn't showing up and leave.

Emma caught onto how agitated Regina was and just decided to let it slip and go back to sleep, she was exhausted from today's work. She shrugged and sighed and let a 'whatever' slide past her lips before she laid back down on her side facing the wall.

Regina turned back around and checked that the guard was still sleeping and quickly snuck out, making sure that she stayed somewhat low and made no noise tip-toeing out.

She made it all the way to the furthest utility room that they always met in on a Friday night and she watched as the door slowly opened and out he came with a disappointed look written across his face.

She quickened her pace and grabbed him by the hand, yanking him into the room with her. Her lips found his in the dark immediately, and the spark that she felt was instantly there, it was like their connection was so strong that their senses for each other were heightened – well that or how incredibly horny Regina felt when she saw him in his uniform.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Robin mumbled into the kiss, placing his hands on both her hips and pulling her flush to him.

"I'd never miss out on our alone time together," she stated when Robin's lips began trailing down the length of her jaw and neck. Hot and heavy breaths leaving both their lips as they began to get worked up more and more.

These moments between the two of them were their favourite. They had the occasionally conversation out in the yard a few times a week, and they would often give each other meaningful glances in the cafeteria, but they both loved it when they could come together on a Friday night and . . . well . . . cum.

Regina was backed into the wall via Robin's doing, she threw her head back when she felt his lips suck on a pulse point right behind her ear. A place Robin's lips always found.

A warm fire stirred in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her arousal pooling in her – not so sexy – underwear.

Robin slipped a hand under the white t-shirt she wore to bed and cupped her bare breast. She bit down on her lip to stop the moans from spilling out as he began to play with her nipple, tugging and twisting it – hard, just the way she liked it.

Her hands worked their way between them and she tugged on his belt, making it her job to unfasten it and pull down his trousers to reveal that glorious cock she loved oh so much. Unfortunately, she was stopped by one of Robin's hands while the other one found the light switch and flicked it on, illuminating the room in a subtle glow, not a full on bright one due to the lightbulb needing to be replaced.

She looked up into his dreamy soft blue eyes, searching for an answer to why he just stopped her. "Why did you stop me?" A frown set over her features as she wondered what made him stop her actions.

"There's not enough time for sex tonight. They want me out front by half past so I'm going to focus on your pleasure solely."

Regina bit down on her lip as she took in what Robin just said. "Ar-are you sure? I mean if we can't have sex then maybe I should just give you a hand job or a blow job instead," she said vaguely, already starting to lower herself to the ground.

Robin stopped her by placing a finger under her chin to tilt it up, gently helping her stand straight again. "I am sure babe. Tonight is about you. And besides, I've never eaten you out before and I would like it very much if I could taste you," he whispered the last part into her ear, drawing a shaky moan from her.

Robin quickly sunk down to his knees and proceeded to pull down Regina's beige coloured baggy trousers and white cotton underwear, she helped by kicking them off her feet, thankful that they slipped easily over her shoes.

Robin began to place soft kisses up and across her knee, working his way around to the inner part of her leg, dragging his nose along the way the closer he got to her heated sex.

He cocked one of her legs over his shoulder so he could get more access to her wet opening. He kissed and nibbled at her inner thigh, drawing out moans from her mouth, causing her breath to hilt in her throat the closer and closer he got to where he couldn't wait for his mouth to be.

His warm breath ghosted over her sex and she felt herself throb even more down there. She wanted to push herself forward but his hands were secured on her hips and prevented her from doing so.

He looked up at her right at the same moment she looked down, she saw that his crystal blue eyes had turned a shade darker from desire as his mouth hovered over her centre. "I'm going to make you cum so hard," he told her, her cheeks heating up into a blush.

He placed several kisses to her clit slowly, swirling his tongue around her little nub. "Ohhh . . . fuck!" The words spilling out of Regina instantly like they were commanded to. Robin then swiped his tongue down to her centre, collecting her sweet tasting arousal. He pulled back when he felt her hips squirm backwards.

"You okay?" he asked, the deep concern sparkling in his eyes as he looked up to Regina. She couldn't help her heart-warming at the small reaction. She nodded her head to tell him she was fine and watched as he gave her a smile and then brush her clit again.

She gasped and tried to control her squirming hips as he sucked down on her clit, pulling at it right before he let go and then repeating it all over again. The burning sensation in her stomach grew rapidly, making her stomach tightly coil. The feeling was intense and just looking down at Robin, seeing his face buried in between her legs made her a panting mess.

"Yes, Robin," she hissed out, grabbing onto his head to hold herself steady when he sucked on her bundle of nerves quite hard.

"Is that what you like?" he asked her teasingly, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "My mouth on you, sucking your sensitive bundle hard?" Regina whimpered at the words coming from his mouth, they were rather dirty but such a turn on that it made her feel wetter. Robin chuckled at her loss for words before pressing his mouth back to her clit, continuing what he was just doing that he found she liked a lot.

Regina's moans shortly became cries as his tongue lapped at her folds, collecting all her juices, his taste buds tingling for more and more. Her pert nipples ached and rubbed against her t-shirt wanting some attention and she needed something else to grab hold of so she slipped her hand that wasn't wrapped in Robin's hair up her t-shirt and grabbed hold of one of her nipples.

She let out a deep breath that was mixed with a moan when she began to play with her nipple, twisting and pulling at it like Robin had been doing earlier.

"Keep doing that, I love it," she told him, arching her back from the wall, pushing Robin's face more into her. "I'm almost there," she added, letting out a choked moan as she spoke.

Robin groaned at Regina's eagerness, he loved that she knew what she wanted. He pushed her leg that was over his shoulder up and slightly to the side, opening up her glistening wet entrance even more for him. He was sure that it would make his arm ache for having to hold her in this position but he knew it was totally worth it.

"Oh fuck, _yes!_ Oh my god! _Yes! Yes!_ " Regina babbled out, her eyes clamped shut as Robin worked his tongue faster through her, flicking her clit when his tongue got to it. The coiling sensation felt extremely tight and she could feel it ready to spring.

Robin moved back to her nub to solely focus on that. Cherishing it with firm sucks and licks and nibbles. Regina felt Robin's grip on her hip loosen so she did what felt natural to her and rolled her hips towards his mouth, her finger and thumb rolling her nipple in time with her hips.

"I'm gonna . . . I think I might . . . ohhhh," she gasped just before her body trembled and out came a cry of ecstasy when her orgasm violently hit her. She tumbled forward but Robin tightened his grip back on her hip to keep her steady. He continued to run his tongue through her, lapping at the juices greedily that were flowing out until his face was gently pushed away.

He looked up and saw both of Regina's hands in his hair, still holding on tightly as she gasped for breath. Robin gave her a smile and gave her a few kisses to her thigh that he was holding before gently setting it down.

He pulled Regina's underwear and baggy trousers up her legs as he stood up, his legs cracking from being on his knees for a long period. He placed more kisses on her, two on the nipples that were prominent through her white t-shirt and a few others on her shoulder, neck and jaw.

Regina gave Robin a sheepish smile when their faces where inches from each other's. "Don't give me that look," he told her as he tangled his fingers into her hair and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it was such a turn on for me, you sounded so sexy."

Regina blushed and looked down to the ground. "Nobody's ever done that to me," she admitted.

Robin furrowed his brow and placed a finger under her chin to lift her face up. "Nobody's ever gone down on you?" Regina responded by shaking her head up and down. "Well, lucky me then. I was the first ever person to taste your sweetness and give you it." He then leant in and gave her a kiss and she tasted herself on his lips. It made her moan, she'd never tasted anything like that, and honestly, she didn't mind the taste at all. Something about tasting herself on him stirred her arousal again.

"I should get going now," he told her once the kiss finished.

Regina sighed in disappointment. "Okay. But next time you better fuck me hard," she told him with a demanding tone and such confidence.

He moved his hand down to her backside and gave her arse a good squeeze as he said, "Oh I intend to," rather cockily.

With one last kiss Robin snuck out of the utility room first and about a minute later Regina also made her way out and sneakily got back to her assigned bed without being noticed.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since their meet up but Regina was already craving for another round. She had never craved sex as much as she did now, and she never experienced pleasure like she did with Robin.

Her first sexual experiences were with her High School sweetheart Daniel. With him it was all new and she didn't really know what she was doing but it was still amazing, although with Robin she experienced the pleasure she had never gotten before, Daniel was her first.

Her and Daniel eventually grew apart like most first love's do due to wanting different futures. Regina thought she was going to go on and do great things, little did she know that that was not going to happen.

Her father passed away right after college and her mother's debts were piling up. Cora tried to find herself a wealthy husband but they were either already married or looking for a young and fresh face. That's when she blackmailed Regina into marrying one of those wealthy men nearly twice her age. She refused multiple times but the debts weren't stopping and she had no money for law school so she thought what could be the harm, they could get divorced once she'd gotten her degree.

But that never happened.

Once they married Regina discovered that his kind smiles and lovely words were all for show, and that behind closed doors is where she discovered the monster he really was.

He never allowed her to go to law school, she had to stay at home and be a trophy wife to him and a mother to his sickly-sweet daughter. She tried on multiple of occasions to get out of the marriage but Leopold had connections, he knew people which made it hard to find a lawyer that would help her get out of the disgusting marriage she was forced to stay in.

She couldn't go to the police about the abuse she suffered on a night for fear that they wouldn't do anything and that if Leopold found out she wanted to report him it would leave him angry and looking for revenge.

In the end, she only saw one way out, the only way that unfortunately landed her in Storybrooke Penitentiary, and that was to kill her husband.

She poisoned him.

Slowly of course. She thought that if she did it over a period of time she wouldn't get caught. But now she wished she would've just given him a bigger dose of poison to end his life in a few seconds.

Yes, the poison made him weaker, and she didn't suffer any of his abuse from the time she gave him his first drop to the last, and she would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for his daughter.

His precious, dim-witted daughter just had to go through her stuff and find the vile of poison she had been supplied with from another dim-witted person. Not only was she a big mouth but apparently, she had a thing for nosing around other people's belongings.

But she knew it was all too good to be true. Nothing ever went her way. She was always dealt the wrong hand in life, but in that moment when she was free of her marriage she thought that she had succeeded and was finally free. Turns out she was just as trapped as she was in her marriage.

But it wasn't all that bad. She met Robin and he made her feel happy but their relationship – if that's what you would call it – would never be a reality. They were forbidden to be together but they still disobeyed the laws to see each other.

Robin was the one who made her discover how much pleasure sex could actually be. She thought the times with Daniel were amazing but the first time her and Robin were together intimately was truly something else and she couldn't wait for another meet up with him.

Regina spotted Robin a few times since their meet up but she had found that he was rather distant. He looked her way and smiled at her but his smile was lacking. His face was usually beaming and he would worry sometimes that it was overly polite for a prison but nonetheless it was still always there.

Regina walked out of the cafeteria after finishing her lunch and met up with Emma to begin their work for the day. Theirs jobs were to clean the prison, more specifically mop and sweep the floors.

They began as they usually did, starting from one communal bathroom to the next and eventually working their way through the hallways. Their last stop they would get to would be at the gate that blocked them from the front entrance.

As Regina and Emma rounded the corner to the gate Regina spotted Robin behind it with a woman. She had dark hair and a tanned complexion. She was quite tall but that could be because of the heeled boots she was wearing, she looked at her outfit and saw that it was quite casual.

Regina wondered who she was. She thought that she may be a new inmate but she was too friendly with Robin to be a new inmate. A new guard perhaps?

"Hey Emma, do you think that woman with Officer Locksley is a new guard?" she asked quietly, she tried not to come off too interested but something inside her, a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her to find out.

Emma looked up from the task of mopping the floor she was doing to see who Regina was on about. "Who Marian? No, she's Locksley's wife."

Regina's heart picked up in speed and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. "Did you say his wife?" she managed to get out.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in a while. Last time she was here was about a year ago."

That's why he'd been off with her this morning in the cafeteria. He knew his wife was coming to visit him at work and he must've felt guilty to look at her.

No, not guilty. Definitely not guilty. If he was guilty he wouldn't have been so eager to fuck her every Friday night for the last four months. He loved every single minute of it and she knew he didn't regret a thing they did.

God! She was so stupid to think that he actually cared about her. All those times they would make love in the utility room and then just talk afterwards meant nothing to him.

She told him about why she was in here. She told him all about her life story. Every detail about what her husband was like and what he did to her and she thought that he was listening to her, caring about her feelings and not judging her because of what had happened to her and what she did. But he's just like all the other police officers, to him she is just scum on the bottom of his shoe that is willing to let him fuck her whenever he wants.

God, she is truly stupid for trusting him.

For caring about him.

For falling in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I finally got a second chapter written which Amber (Lunaandtwilight07) kindly beated for me! I hope I didn't leave any of you waiting too long!**

 **Please follow/favourite/review to make my day a happy one and enjoy and let me know what you think of this so far!**

 **Trigger Warnings for mentions and memories of mental and physical abuse throughout this fic**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Regina stirred, letting out a groan. Her eyes opened groggily and she searched for what woke her. At the foot of her bed she saw a large figure.

"Robin? Is that you?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes, hoping that would make her vision clearer.

When she no longer saw blurry objects she looked up back to the figure who had inched closer to the side of her bed.

It was dark and she couldn't make out who it was, and even though she called out Robin's name, wondering if it was him there was no response. Her eyes wondered up his body and landed on the figures eyes.

It wasn't Robin.

The figure didn't have his dreamy baby blue eyes that were filled with love, they were dark and cold, a flash of evil burned through them.

She knew who it was and her body froze. Before she had a chance to move or yell for help he pounced onto her body, trapping her.

She couldn't move. She tried to but her body wasn't corresponding to her mind.

She heard voices and looked in the direction they were coming from. In the corner of the room, very near yet very far was Robin, holding his wife lovingly.

She wanted to call out for him. She wanted him to help her get away from the body that was stopping the air from getting to her lungs but her tongue was heavy in her mouth, it felt like the weight of lead.

"You're mine, Regina. Mine!" The figure she was trapped under growled into her ear, his breath sending a cold shiver down her body, instantly making her feel dirty.

His words alerted Robin and his wife, drawing their attention to them. Regina thought she would finally be saved from having to go through another dreadful, stomach churning experience with that vile man above her.

But she was wrong.

Robin turned away from her. Away from the distressed look that was surely written across her face. Couldn't he tell that she need help? His help?

"Don't worry, honey. This will be good," the vile man once again growled in her ear. His hand lowered down her body and that's when the tears she tried to hold back rolled down her face.

His large, sweaty hand got closer and closer to where she least wanted it to be.

"No!" Regina shouted as she shot up from her bed. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath. A drop of sweat slid down her forehead as she gripped the bed sheets and frantically looked around with wide eyes.

She didn't care that there were a few inmates shouting _'shut up'_ or _'be quiet',_ not while her minds was still reeling with the nightmare she just had.

Her nightmares hadn't been happening that often and when they did they were nothing like the one she just had. They usually had Leopold in them but he was normally just saying something disgusting to get in her head, her nightmare head.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read five past eleven. She knew Robin was waiting for her in their utility cupboard. It was another Friday night and she had told herself all day that she wasn't going to go because it was wrong. Although, now in the moment when she knew he was waiting she was fighting an inner battle of whether to go or not. But no matter how many times she said over and over again in her head not to go she couldn't stop her heart or feet.

She spent the last week avoiding Robin. He had broken her heart and it felt like it was never going to be fixed. She would get up at half four in the morning to use the showers to just sit there and cry.

It had been a bullet to her heart and she never knew that she could experience pain like she was experiencing.

For years and years she had been deprived of love from everyone, not even her own mother cared about her enough, but when Robin came into her life she finally knew what that word meant. She shouldn't have because prison guards and inmates in any sort of relationship was banned and illegal.

Robin could go to jail.

And she should be happy about that because she could get revenge on him, she could hurt him just like he hurt her, hurt his perfect housewife too.

His stupid, pathetic wife!

The bitch!

No! She shouldn't be angry at her because she is probably just as blind to what is going on as she once was.

It's all Robin's fault. He's the one that caused all of this. Him and his stupid dick that couldn't stay in his trousers.

She hated him so much.

Yet she loved him at he same time.

And although she had avoided him and never wanted to see him again he was the only comfort she had. He was the only person who soothed her.

Back in the beginning when he found out about her nightmares that sometimes occurred he was the one she would visit to talk about them, and he was the one that helped her to get over them.

A nightmare hadn't happened in weeks, even though she was still on edge to sleep she was at peace when she finally drifted off. But for some reason they started back up again and she needed comfort from the only person she knew who could get her back to that peaceful place.

Regina walked into the utility cupboard and shut the door behind her. She was greeted with a big, passionate kiss to the lips which she so badly wanted to respond to, but considering the nightmare she just had and how upset she still was at him she never kissed him back.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked, searching her whiskey eyes that lacked any of the light that was normally in them when they saw each other.

"No." She shook her head and she couldn't stop the tremble of her bottom lip.

"It's okay, baby," Robin told her as he pulled her in for a hug, soothingly brushing his hand up and down her back. "What happened? Talk to me," he added.

"It's the nightmares. They're back and worse than ever." The words flowed out her mouth with ease, having Robin hold her made her easily open up and she hated herself for that, but in that moment she didn't seem to care.

"It's okay, you're safe. Nothing's real, he can't hurt you anymore," he whispered gently into her ear, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I know he's not here but it doesn't help to make the nightmares feel any less real," she confessed, snuggling her face further into his chest.

Robin simply held her as she let out tiny little sobs, tears tumbling onto his shirt but he didn't seem to mind, all he cared about was Regina.

She pulled back as her sobs started to subside and wiped her eyes, in that moment as she stared into loving eyes she didn't care about anything else, she didn't care about any of the inmates or officers finding out about them, Robin's wife that was probably snugged up in their bed in their home or whether he loved her or not. She loved him. She was finally admitting that she loved him to herself instead of pushing those words into the back of her head trying to forget that that feeling in her exists. And she desperately wanted him. She wanted to feel something other than sadness.

She kissed him.

She made the first move. A stupid move because she was supposed to be angry wth him, but she supposes that it was a stupid move coming to him in the first place. He was cheating on his wife which made her the mistress. Yet she was wrapped up in the moment and wasn't bothered about anything or anyone but them.

Everything vanished from her mind when the blood in her body turned hot. An ache forming between her legs for him.

She fell under his spell whenever he touched her. A small touch would send a jolt through her body, lighting the fuse within her.

"I want you," she mumbled into the kiss, already reaching for Robin's belt and tugging at it.

Robin pulled away, concern written on his face. "Regina do you think this is wise? I don't want to scare you. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Really? He cared for her?! Sure seems like it when he has a wife at home, probably lying in their bed waiting for him.

The thoughts invaded her mind but she pushed them to the back, getting rid of them. Right now she just wanted to focus on what was going on. She wanted to pretend that he loved her just as much as she loved him because this was more than likely the last time she would ever be with him intimately.

She hoped anyway, she didn't want to be a mistress. A knowing one anyway.

"I'm sure. I want to feel something with you," she told him before she slammed her lips back on his, going back to her early actions on unbuckling his belt.

In the matter of minutes both of their bottom halves were removed of clothing and Robin had Regina wrapped around his waist up against the wall.

He grabbed hold of himself and ran the tip of him through her moist folds. It stirred them both and made him harder, made her wetter.

"So wet for me already?" Robin asked in a smug tone, pride etched onto his face.

Regina whimpered at the feeling, all the thoughts about Robin being married quickly erased, all her focus going to the throbbing of her clit.

He soon pushed into her, slowly going in inch by inch to give her time to adjust to his thickness. She felt him stretch her deliciously, the feeling all too familiar and eye-rolling pleasurable.

She rocked her hips up the best she could as a way of telling him she was ready. He quickly began his soft thrusts into her warm, slick core, the ones he always started with, the kind that made her mewl softly.

Not long after though he built up his speed and was almost rutting in her, his pace still caring yet equally mind blowing.

He placed sloppy kisses along her jaw and in the column on her neck, paying extra attention to her pressure points, sucking just hard enough to make her a whimpering mess but not to leave a mark.

Regina felt his two digits wonder down her body to find her little nub. He circled it at a quick pace which told her Robin was close, he wanted her to cum first before he did.

But she was just as close.

 _Oh so_ close.

And his fingers worked like magic against her sensitive bundle, a fire burning low in her stomach, a string of curse words slipping from her swollen, plump lips the closer her climax got.

" _Yes!"_ she hissed. _"Fuck, yes!"_ She clamped her eyes shut and felt right on edge, ready to fall.

"Is this good?" It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it was but because of Regina's near climax state she answered with a frantic nod. "Are you coming to cum for me?" he added with a groan, his own orgasm nearing.

" _Y-yes!"_ she choked out, and then on one particular good flick of Robin's middle finger against her clit and one hard thrust of his thick cock she was clenching her inner muscles around him and coming. _"Robinnnn . . ."_ she cried out, his name falling from her lips stringing on his own orgasm.

Robin managed two more thrusts before he had to pull out. He grabbed himself and finished onto her upper thigh with his face buried in her neck and her name tumbling from him in a groan.

Regina panted as she was coming down from her high, her legs trembled around Robin's waist and her arms that were wrapped tightly around his neck went slack. She would have fallen did it wasn't for Robin keeping her up.

Once Robin's own high had fizzled out he put her feet back on the ground and she cleaned herself up with some scrunched up tissue so had tucked into her sleeve and then they both got dressed in silence.

Regina's head was finally clear and all the thoughts she put away came flooding out again, causing her to hate herself for what she just did — what they both just did.

It was wrong what he was doing behind his wife's back and she knew she shouldn't be carrying on with whatever it was between them but she couldn't help herself, not when he was the only comfort she had in here.

She ran her hands through her hair out of frustration, she felt the tears filling her eyes but she knew she couldn't let Robin see or even hear her cry so she did the thing she knew what to do best — she ran.

* * *

Regina began to get up earlier than she usually did just to avoid Robin. She knew his schedule and where he was at certain times so she found it easy to do that but also hard at the same time, because of the fact she knew where he was her heart was aching to go see him but she told herself she couldn't, she knew that it wouldn't help.

But getting up early turned out to not be so bad if you took away the Robin problem, there was no lines for the showers or for breakfast and she found the quietness to be relaxing.

"This is the fourth time I've seen you in here this early with a face looking like a slapped arse, what's wrong?" Regina looked up to see Ruby sitting across from her with a warm smile, ironically she was the cook's granddaughter and they ended up in here together.

Her face was painted on with makeup, her thin lips red and bold and her eye makeup dark looking effortlessly done to say that she must've gotten up at five in the morning for kitchen duty.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now run along," Regina replied with a bite, her sour mood showing through her voice.

The young woman smiled through Regina's harshness. "I'm just trying to be friendly here. Us woman have to stick together."

"I'm fine on my own."

Ruby let out sigh and her smile was replaced with concern. "Fine. But if you ever need a listening ear you know where to find me." And with those words said she was gone, leaving Regina and her never ending cycle of thoughts consuming her brain.

She wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep for all entirety but she knew she couldn't do that. Although, her life was wasting away in this god awful place so whether she slept or not did not matter, she doubted Emma would let her sleep. Floors had to be mopped and she was sure that Emma wouldn't do it on her own.

Regina stayed in the cafeteria for a while longer before inmates started pouring in slowly, and that's when she made her move and got out of there. Her legs taking her outside to the yard.

It was a dull and cloudy day, the weather matching her mood. It wasn't chilly so she didn't need a jacket, there was a light breeze every now and again but it was refreshing.

Her feet carried her, ironically to their spot. It was round the back of the yard, away from everyone else, a patch of grass surrounded by a fence. It was quiet and seclusive.

It was where they first met.

 _She has been in Storybrooke Penitentiary for three months and she hated it as much as the first time she got there, maybe even more._

 _From living in big houses and mansions, wearing the new collection Chanel outfits, eating gourmet meals to sharing a living area and bathrooms with twenty other woman, practically living like an animal it sure was a hell of a change._

 _She knows it's her own fault for being locked up in prison, she was the one who decided to kill her husband but she really had no other choice._

 _It was kill or be killed._

" _Shouldn't you be with the other inmates round front?" A voice questioned — well more like told her — bringing her out of her thoughts._

 _She looked up to see who interrupted her and saw one of the young guards standing tall over her with his arms folded. He jerked his head to move his hair; it was a soft brown colour, like the bark of a forest tree, not too dark but simply gentle in the light that reflected off it._

 _He inhaled deeply as he waited for her response, but she was too distracted. As he breathed in her eyes travelled down to the shirt he was wearing that had his taught muscles lying underneath. She looked closely and watched them move delicately in time with his breathing._

 _Regina's eyes then travelled back up his body and they landed on his lips — oh, his lips! They were exquisite, perfectly formed for a man. She watched them as they parted slightly and took in another deep breath. Her eyes went up further and they caught his. The flash of blue framed his face perfectly, they had her melting into a pool of goo._

" _Inmate?!" His voice interrupted her thoughts again._

" _Uhh . . . This is part of the yard so technically I'm allowed to be here," she answered back, a sass to her tone. Her confidence in the prison had started to grow since day one. It had been restricted before because of Leopold, she never had a voice, was forbidden to say anything that he wouldn't agree with._

" _You're a smart one aren't you?" He smirked at her and she smirked back, cocking an eyebrow, a glint of playfulness glistened in her eyes. "Well, I'm still not sure you're allowed to be back here but I won't say anything," he added._

" _Why are you being so nice?" Regina asked sceptically as she eyed him carefully, trying to work out what his game was._

 _He shrugged, that wisp of hair in front falling down onto his brow. He brushed it back with his hand. "You've done nothing wrong to me so there is no reason why I shouldn't be nice."_

" _But I'm a criminal," she stated._

" _I'm sure you had your reasons."_

" _What makes you think that? For all you know I could have done what I did for fun," she challenged, his kindness was foreign to her and it made her feel vulnerable._

" _You don't look the type of person who did something criminal for fun," he answered honestly._

" _Looks can be deceiving. A person may look nice and friendly on the outside but behind closed doors they might be a whole other person."_

 _She saw that Robin watched her carefully which made her vulnerability grow. She folded her arms across her chest hoping that it would add some sort of guard around her to help make the feeling go away. She was slightly on edge that he was possibly taking her words in and figuring out that there was more to what she said._

" _Well, like I said," Robin started when he was brought out of his thoughts. "I won't tell anyone."_

 _Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she replied, "uhh . . . thank you." She still wasn't one hundred percent sure if she could trust this guard. She wasn't sure if he wasn't like the other two young guards, Keith Nottingham and Arthur King who were both known by the inmates for doing illegal business with them such as giving them ecstasy for a blowjob in return._

 _Maybe he was being nice to her to get her hooked on something. But then again maybe he was just being nice. She hadn't seen him doing anything illegal or heard about it like she had with Keith and Arthur from other inmates._

 _Robin gave her half a smile and nodded his head. "No problem. Uhh . . . I'll see you around, I mean it's not like you're going anywhere . . ." He shut his eyes and groaned, he then rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he told her honestly when he opened his eyes._

 _Regina just shrugged and gave him a soft half a smile. "Don't apologise, what you said is technically true," she assured._

" _I still shouldn't have said it. It's my foot in mouth syndrome." Regina softly chuckled at that and looked down to conceal her smile. "Anyway, have a good day . . . or try to since you're in prison . . . and I'm going to shut up now and go." Regina chuckled again and watched as he walked away, pulling the edge of her bottom lip into her mouth._

"I thought I might find you here," a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Robin's voice.

A mix of emotion surged through her as she watched him standing tall in front of her like he had done a couple of months ago. That warm feeling in her heart she normally got when seeing him was buried underneath the bitter and resentment she now felt towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked in a firm tone, looking straight ahead to avert her own eyes from his sparkly, dreamy eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He ignored her tone and proceeded to ask the question that had been on his mind all week.

Her mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something but she didn't want to tell him that she knew about his wife for fear that he'll admit out loud the words that she dreaded hearing. The words _I really care about you but I don't love you_ or even worse _it was only a bit of fun._

She felt the emotions well up inside of her as she thought about them words coming from his mouth because even though she hated Robin she also deeply loved him.

"You giving me the silent treatment or something?" He scoffed and folded his arms across his chest when she failed to answer him, the crispy white shirt he wore tightening around his biceps.

Regina turned her head to face him and raised an eyebrow in a challenging sort of way. She wanted to test his patience, make him feel hurt, make him upset just like how she was feeling.

It was cruel and uncalled for but in that moment Regina didn't seem to care.

"You know what? . . . You're being childish."

It was her turn to scoff and she also rolled her eyes — because it was a habit of hers she did quite a lot — both at the same time as she got up onto her feet. "Childish?! I'm being childish?!" she snapped.

"Yes. You've been avoiding me for reasons that I don't know of. If you would handle this like an adult and tell me we could talk it out. I don't know if it's me that's done something . . . or the other guards." His voice got a few octave's lower on the last part. Regina knew he hated the two assholes he had to work with, and he knew they caused mischief and havoc in the prison so he made her promise when they first started getting to know each other that she would come and tell him if they tried any funny business with her.

The tone of her voice dropped down to it's gentleness she always used when she was alone with Robin. She had to suck it up and swallow down the anger just to assure him that Keith and Arthur hadn't been sniffing around her. "God, no! It's nothing to do with them, I would have told you otherwise."

"Then what is it?!" He stepped closer to her but she backed away, the walls around her heart preventing her from getting anymore comfortable around him, the comfort she badly wanted from him. "For almost two weeks you've been ignoring me, not even looking at me in the eyes apart from when we had sex Friday, but even after that you were distant and just ran off." He was trying so hard to get to the bottom of the problem between them and it made Regina both upset and mad. He shouldn't be allowed to feel any kind of anger or sadness. It wasn't fair that he did when he was the cause of the problem between them, the cause of her pain.

Her eyes shifted to the ground as she stayed quiet. Maybe getting Robin worked up and having him be mad at her was a good idea actually, that way he would stay away from her.

That meant keeping her mouth shut about why she wasn't talking to him, which she knew how to do perfectly — but she shouldn't think about that now.

A deep frown set over Robin's features as he waited for her to speak. He managed to catch her gaze once when she looked to see if he was still standing there.

"Just go away, Robin," she exclaimed out in a huff, his presence annoyed her now for two reasons; a) she didn't want to be around him after all of the secrets he had been hiding, and b) she just wanted to be wrapped up in his embrace despite all that. The heart wants what it wants and hers wanted Robin.

"Fine! If you want me to go I'll go then."

"Good!"

"But first I need to escort you to the visitation room. They told me to come get you and I tried to make the most of it to have a civil conversation with you but you weren't having it."

Her face lit up wth confusion. "I don't have anybody on my visitation list."

"Apparently, they dabbled in a bit of magic to get on your list. They also said it was very urgent which seemingly got them on the list a lot faster than a normal guest. It was all rather strange when I heard about it. It seemed as if they had some strings that they could pull anytime they wanted to."

Regina swallowed hard, she didn't have a good feeling from what Robin told her about this person but she still raised her head high and nodded her head as an okay sign to proceed with him taking her to the room.

As Robin nodded his head in the direction of where the secret door was that they had used quiet a few times as to say follow him, Regina went with him.

She was anxious yet intrigued to see who wanted to speak with her. She knew it had to be someone with power from what Robin had told her which put her more on edge than anything.

At first she thought it was her mother, but she didn't have that great of connections to get herself on her visitations list.

Did she?

But even if she did why would her mother need to tell her something urgently? The last time they had spoken was when Regina was in jail because she had just been arrested and called her because she had no one else too and she needed a lawyer. After that night Cora had attended her court hearings but only to witness the trial that got everyone talking.

After Robin dropped her off outside the visitations room and she got strip searched by one of the female guards she waited at the table she was seated at nervously.

Her right foot tapped off the floor as she waited, her whiskey eyes piercing the door, waiting for the unknown one to pass through.

The one time when she took her eyes off the door to look at the back off her where the see through glass was to look to see if Robin was still hanging around.

He wasn't.

Which was expected after their argument. But a sliver of hope inside of her hoped that he was there waiting for her in case the visitation took a turn for the worse and got too intense, in case he needed to sooth her distress and make her feel better like he always did.

However, the hope had crumbled into dust when she didn't see that half dimpled smile he would try his best to secretly give her. And she never had time to dwell on the hope vanishing because when she went to move her eyes back to the door she was instead meet with hopeful green eyes and not a solid white door.

Her eyes adjusted to the person who sat in front of her. The one with them green eyes she was hundred percentage sure she was never going to see again.

She took in the young woman. Her style had failed to change. She still had that dark pixie cut and the petite lavender jacket she loved so much. The one she gave her for her fifteenth birthday.

Her eyes stared back into hers when she finally found her words.

"Mary-Margaret," she breathed out in shock.

* * *

 **Ooooo . . . another cliffhanger. Sorry (not sorry)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm hoping this chapter won't disappoint.**

 **I did write it for Smut Week day 3 - reunion sex but that was yesterday but oh well, so what if it's a day late, you still have a new chapter to read.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Regina questioned. The young woman hadn't tried to visit her months ago, so why now?

"I was going through daddy's files and found a letter with them with your name on so I opened it," Mary-Margaret answered in a monotone voice.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "You went through something that now belonged to me? Not surprised," she scoffed, referring to what Mary-Margaret had done months ago that landed her in prison.

"It was paper thin, I didn't think there was anything in it but I checked before I threw it away," Mary-Margaret elaborated. "Anyway, what I found was a key," she added.

"A key?" Regina furrowed her brow and sat up straighter as she voiced her question.

"Yea. It was to his safe he didn't think I knew about. I opened it and found a bunch of money, a letter addressed to you and a couple of memory sticks that had videos of all the rooms in the house. Did you know that there were camera's in our home?"

Regina feels the blood drain from her face and she feels the overwhelming sense of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Her mind flashes to what she knows is on those tapes and all of her past trauma hits her at once. Both the verbal and physical abuse still pictured as clear as day in her head.

 _Bitch!_

 _Slut!_

 _Whore!_

 _Worthless cunt!_

But her mind comes to terms with the fact that Mary-Margaret must've watched the videos in order to know that they were filmed in the Blanchard household.

"Did you watch the videos?" She braces herself for Mary-Margaret's answer. The young woman was only nineteen and even though she was technically an adult, Regina couldn't help but still see the young thirteen year old when she looked into her green eyes and prayed that she didn't see the disgusting things her father was capable of.

"I only watched the video on the first memory stick, but it was only the first two minutes of it. Nothing happened. It was rather boring."

And Regina could breath.

Despite not liking Mary-Margaret very much she still wouldn't want any daughter to witness the dark side of their father.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Okay . . . umm . . . well . . . they're all like that so just keep them in the safe. But, I will want that letter so you'll have to send it to me."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I have it with me." And with that she pulled out a white envelope from her pocket, placing it in front of Regina who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

She quickly snatched it off the table and tucked it into her t-shirt, stuffing it into her bra to secure it there. "How the hell did you get that in here?!" she harshly whispered when she threw herself forward to close the gap between them as much as she could so nobody could overhear.

Confusion etched onto Mary-Margaret's face as she failed to understand that you aren't allowed to bring anything to the prisoners because of it containing illegal substances in it. "What do you mean? I just walked through the metal detector and came in here."

"Didn't they pat you down?"

The young woman shook her head. "They didn't really pay attention. They were all rather quiet and nervous."

And the light bulb switched on over Regina's head. "They know who you are that's why. Well, more specifically who your father was so they aren't going to pay close attention." She rolled her eyes and felt the bubble of anger rise in her of the power the Blanchard name held.

Mary-Margaret averted her gaze from Regina's, look down into her lap where Regina was sure she was picking at her cuticles like she knew she always did. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill my father?"

It was Regina's turn to avert her eyes as she sighed. "There are some things a child should never know. And the reasons behind what I did will never be spoken."

"I'm not a child!" Mary-Margaret snapped, causing Regina's eyes to avert back to hers. She was taken aback by Mary-Margaret's sudden out burst — as were a few other people in the room — she had always known her as a shy and sweet girl. "And I deserve to know! He was my father! The only person in the world I ever trusted and loved!"

"I . . . just did," Regina responded with a shrug. "I don't have an explanation."

Well, that wasn't true. She did have an explanation but she couldn't tell that to the nineteen year old daughter of the person she murdered.

"I just did it?! I don't have an explanation?!" Mary-Margaret repeated Regina's answers with anger laced in her voice. Rage was all over her face, turning her usual white as snow complexion into a washed out red shade. "Tell me I didn't just hear those words come out of your mouth?!" Regina avoided eye contact, she knew when Mary-Margaret got angry it tended to end with her in a blubbering mess. "My father was nothing but kind and loving to you and you repay him by killing him!"

Regina's whiskey eyes snapped back to Mary-Margaret's, a whole shade darker. "You don't know shit!" she spat. "All you know is what your father wanted you to believe which was a false painting!" she exclaimed, the anger getting the better of her. She didn't mean for it to happen but all the words were just bubbling up and up and up and once she started she couldn't take the words back. She was just thankful that she didn't say a lot more.

"What . . . are you talking about?" Some the anger from Snow's voice and the rage from her face started to deflate as she was curious to know what Regina was on about.

"Never mind, you don't need to know," Regina replied in a quiet voice before pushing her chair back and standing up. "I hope you'll stay away when I tell you not to come back. It's best if we don't communicate ever again. Goodbye."

Regina walked out of the room even though she heard Mary-Margaret's voice call out for her several times.

It was hard seeing her again after so many months. She had despised the young woman so much, blaming her for the reason why she was in prison, but when she saw her today she couldn't help but feel some of that hate slip away. She still saw the girl inside her, that innocent young girl who was too pure and good hearted to see the darkness of the world — or more like her family.

* * *

"Not working in the kitchen today?" Regina asked when she walked up to Ruby's dorm.

"I was but I got in trouble with Granny and she told me to get my act together and come back tomorrow with a better attitude," Ruby replied as she got off the floor after finishing up of some yoga positions and walked over to where Regina was standing. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Concern was laced in the tone of Ruby's voice. "Is it one of those bitchy woman that think they're everything? If it is I'll get Granny on them. She may look like a nice, old lady on the outside but on the inside she's a vicious wolf." She placed her hand on Regina's arm as a caring gesture.

"No, no." Regina waved her hand in dismissive. "Everything's fine."

But it wasn't.

She'd taken the letter that Mary-Margaret gave her out of the envelope and saw that it was from a court she had applied to for a divorce about a year and a half ago.

She never heard back so she just thought that they had gotten in touch with Leopold and he told them to throw away her divorce application.

But by the looks of it that's not what happened.

She had thought that Mary-Margaret lied about opening the letter and reading it but she actually told the truth.

It was Leopold that found the letter when it was first posted to her and opened it. He must've saw that the court she had sent her application to — one in Boston — had accepted it and just needed a confirmation that she wanted to go along with the divorce so he just had to take her opportunity of being free from him away from her.

So all this time, if she would've just gotten her hands on the letter before Leopold did she could've had a good chance of being divorced from him which would have meant that she never would have killed him, and would've never stepped one foot in prison.

But clearly fair was never on her side.

Not even when it came to Robin who used to be the best part of getting locked up, who was actually a decent human being she loved and trusted who she thought loved and trusted her back.

But no, he's married. All she was to him was a notch on his belt.

Which just rubs salt in her wounded life.

And that's how she ended up crying in her dorm for a good half an hour. She was glad that Emma was busy off somewhere and that she was a quiet cryer so nobody heard her — that was all thanks to years of practice.

"So what are you here for?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Regina looked around her, making sure that nobody was looking her way as she reached into her trousers and pulled out a tiny bottle of vodka before quickly putting it back.

"I could use a drinking buddy," she replied with a smirk. "I have more. Two whiskeys, three gin's and a rum."

"Where did you get them from?" Ruby questioned before her face turned into a frown. "You weren't messing around with those two no good guards were you?!" Her tone was serious, almost like how Robin's was months ago.

"No, I'm not that low," she responded firmly with a furrowed brow. "I stole them from Ella's dorm. Honestly, if she doesn't want anybody to take them she shouldn't keep them in her pillow."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been caught with the amount of gin she consumes a day, I swear she sweats it." They both laughed, and Regina was for once enjoying somebody else's company that wasn't Robin's. However, the mood was cut short when Ruby's roommate; Ana walked in — well, more like stormed in. She went straight to her locker at the end of the bed and opened it up, she rummaged through it, occasionally giving Regina and Ruby side glances.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I know the perfect spot." Ruby hooked her arm with Regina's and even though she wasn't a fan of friendly affection, she was too busy thinking of being totally wasted very soon.

* * *

"God, Regina are you okay?" Robin's voice was fuzzy in her ears, her vomiting was too busy drowning out most of the background noises.

She felt her hair being swept away from her face and the cold air in the bathroom cooly brushed against the back of her neck, sending a relaxing chill down her back.

"Get the fuck away," she mumbled into the toilet and tried swatting him away with her hand but because she didn't have eyes in the back of her head her swatting failed.

"I'm not leaving you in this state." He crouched down to her level and rubbed her back as she gripped the toilet and retched.

"Somebody will see." Her voice softened as she told him and leaned slightly into his touch.

"There's nobody in her but you and me."

Regina nodded her head and took in a few deep breaths. The nausea was thankfully passing.

"You finished?" Robin asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah." She flushed the toilet and stood. She followed him out of the toilet cubicle and walked up to a sink so she could splash water over her face.

"Here," Robin spoke as he held out a toothbrush and mini toothpaste.

"Thanks," she muttered and took the items off him.

"No problem. They were just spare from today." Regina raised a dark eyebrow in questioning as she began brushing her teeth. "I've been out in charge of looking after the prison van and the inmate who drives it and today we had to fetch some new inmates and unlike the other guards, I actually give the new prisoners a toothbrush and toothpaste."

"If only I met you on my first day I would have had one instead of having to wait till I earned enough money from sweeping floors to buy one a commissary," Regina replied. "I bet my breath stunk for a whole month, but other inmates breaths are still worse than mines was to this day." She chuckled and so did Robin which led to her biting bottom lip at the sound he made. She loved listening to his laugh, and she knew it was also vice versa.

"I would like to bite that lip," he whispered when he took a step closer to her, brushing his fingers down her cheek and then pushing the hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear.

Regina, however, didn't take kindly to the small intimate touch and backed away. "You're supposed to be angry at me."

"I never can be with you." He let out a little chuckle and have her half a smile.

"Sure seemed like it earlier today," she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just a bit pissed off. You wouldn't tell me what was upsetting you."

"I don't need to tell you everything."

Robin scoffed this time. "And here you go again closing yourself off to me. That's what pisses me off." His voice grew slightly louder as he was beginning to get mad. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that. So why do you choose not to talk to me about what's bothering you?! Is that also the reason why you were throwing up?"

"No, that was to do with something else." She looked down to avoid those baby blue eyes she adored, she was again keeping something from him.

"So what is your problem? Why have you been so moody with me?!"

"Because of you!" she blurted out angrily and met his eyes.

"Finally! You're talking about it."

"Don't be such an asshole," she growled. "You are the problem!You are the one who has caused my pain!"

"What have I done? Why did I cause your pain?"

"I can . . . I don't . . ." A distracted groan rumbled from her. She was conflicted over what to do. She wanted to tell him that she knew all about his dirty little secret but she was in love and the thought of getting her heart broken by him re-awakened the nausea. "I don't want to talk about it," she added when she got her words together and then fled the bathroom.

Robin was hot on her trail though when she stormed out but she wished he would leave her alone.

"Regina! Talk to me please," Robin's pleasing voice boomed down the hallway. "I just want to make everything alright!"

Regina shot around to face him and charged right up to him. When he was in grabbing distance of her she took hold of his hand and tugged him with her into the nearest vacant room which was the library.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she snapped as she grabbed a chair and pushed it under the door handles to stop anybody coming in. The closed sign was on the door but who knows what person might want to enter a closed library to hide or retrieve their illegal shit. "Do you want to get you caught?!" she snapped when she faced him, pushing her index finger into his chest quiet hard. "Do you want to end up in fucking prison like me?! Because let me tell you something Locksley, it's not nice! It's a complete shit hole and like living hell! I hate this place! I hate every single second in here expect when I'm with you because you make me feel loved! I lo . . . I care about you and I don't want you to ruin your life because of me, because of a worthless, disgusting woman! I'm not worth it! I never have been and I never will be! So just go back to your wife! Go be with her! Forget about me!" She inhaled in a deep breath when she finished her long rant. Her rant that felt damn good to finally get out loud to Robin.

Robin's brow furrowed. "My wife?"

"Don't be coy with me! Not now!" She pushed that index finger into his chest again. "I know all about her! I know your dirty secret!"

"Who are you on about? What dirty secret?"

"Marian!" she screamed and went to poke his chest again but Robin softly grabbed her finger before she could to stop her.

"Marian isn't my wife. I'm not married."

"So why was she visiting you the other week and why do other inmates think she's your wife?!"

"Because we were engaged but I broke it off when I realised I had feelings for someone else," he told her. "Feelings for you. Deep ones," he added in a gentle whisper.

Regina looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth but she was still apprehensive. Fate was a bitch, always chasing her after all. "So why was she here?"

Robin rubbed a hand over his face and he half groaned. "She was visiting Keith. They're together now."

Regina's jaw nearly dropped to the floor from the realisation of what she just heard come out of Robin's mouth. "But he and Arthur both—"

"I know," Robin interrupted, irritation thick and clear in his voice.

"And why haven't you told her?!" Her face lit up in disgust and she felt a wave of sickness shoot through her.

"It's not easy to talk to her. We're not on good terms. I did end our engagement because I was realising I was in love with someone else."

Regina's heart began to beat at an incredibly fast pace and her lips parted in surprise at his words. For the past few weeks she thought she would never hear him say anything, not to her anyway.

She felt her emotions well inside of her and she hugged her arms as her eyes brimmed with tears. "You are," she breathed out almost too quietly for Robin to hear.

"Of course I am. From the moment I laid eyes on you I found you enchanting."

She took a moment to swallow and try to collect herself but she couldn't contain one single tear that slide down her cheek. "I love you too," she said in a small voice. "So much." Her chest heaved as she sucked in a deep breath just before she flung herself onto Robin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she used her hands to push his head forward so his lips would come into contact with her own.

It was fast and sloppy but it was still a heated kiss.

Teeth and tongues clashed as Robin's hands roamed all over Regina's body. "I love you, very much," he moaned into the kiss which made Regina's heart skip a beat.

They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breaths. They stared at each other each other, a heated gaze between them both just before they once again attacked each other's lips.

They both cherished the moment that they were in. They were alone and hopefully would have no distractions or interruptions.

Regina felt Robin's hands grip the sides of her hips and then her arse was colliding into one of the tables. She grabbed his shirt to keep him close as she rubbed her clothed core onto one of his legs. The ache in the pit of her stomach only grew more and more and she moaned at the feeling but the noise she made was overtaken by the sound of books hitting the floor.

It seemed as if Robin had just swiped his hand across a table to get rid of the books so he could place her onto it.

His grip on her was then used to tug her forwards and his clothed hard member was right up against her clothed wet core.

Both of their hips rolled into each other's as they were seeking out that pleasure they both wanted oh so much. But it wasn't enough. They still needed more.

Regina tugged at his belt to let Robin know that she wanted their clothes off and was ready for him.

Wondering hands from both of them starting to pull, tug and push at clothing, and their bottom halves were soon cleared of clothing in a matter of seconds and his fingers found nothing but her wetness.

She moaned into the kiss and deepened it, jerking her hips forward when she felt a finger slip into her tight sex.

"I need you now!" she mumbled. "I need your cock!" she added more specifically as she grabbed hold of his firm member and gave him a couple of strokes. Her thumb brushed the tip of him which sent his hips jerking and a hiss tumbled from his lips.

She felt his hand cover hers to take it off of his member. And then she felt both his hands sliding up and down her thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. She pulled away from the kiss as her breath got stuck in her throat at the anticipation. Her eyes lids were heavy and she had her lips parted ever so slightly, the electric and desire ran through her as she waited for the mind-blowing feeling of his thick cock to slide in her and stretch her deliciously.

She brought her legs up around his sides as she felt him push inside her body. This position made him enter her at a deeper, making her head loll backwards. A long moan drawing out of her lips.

One of her hands gripped his bicep and the other gripped the table underneath her when he began thrusting.

They were slow thrusts in the very beginning but once Regina welcomed the large intruder she moaned out _'harder, Robin, harder',_ and he obeyed.

Soft, shaky moans escaped her lips at the feeling of his tip ever so slightly hitting her hilt, she writhed and arched her hips to thrust herself and try to get him deeper.

The library only contained their heavy breathing and the soft creaking noise of the table Regina was on top of, not another sound was present, but it's not like they would notice anyway because of the love and lust filled bubble they were in.

The sex was strangely softer even though Robin's thrusts were anything but that, but it was all down to the fact that they had both admitted their love for each other. It was just them two in the moment, in the intimate bubble that was filled with moans, groans and whispering words of love.

Their souls connected together in the most intimate way as they were both bringing pleasure to each other, both trying to chase that feeling of release.

Regina gripped the table harder, her knuckles turning white and it wasn't just because of the intense pleasure she was feeling but also because she was having a hard time trying to keep herself up as her orgasm was nearing.

"I'm . . . gonna cum soon . . ." Regina choked out.

"That's it's baby. Cum for me," Robin cheered her on, his thrusts never faulting.

"I need a new . . . position. My back . . . oh god!"

Robin caught onto what she was saying and lifted her off the table and some how managed to get them both on the floor.

With Regina now on her back on the floor, underneath Robin, she was able to draw her legs up higher which made Robin's thrusts hit that magical spot in her ten times better.

" _Fuck! Yes! Yes!_ " Regina yelped, her arms threading under his arms and her nails embedding themselves into his back.

She felt herself tighten around his cock very quickly, she clenched his manhood and a white hot burning feeling coursed through her veins. She thrusted her hips up in order to reach that peak she wanted so desperately, and with the help of Robin's hands that snuck under her bottom to tilt her hips up higher, he was able to rut into her to get her to the edge.

Regina's peak was rapidly climbing and it was clearly written all over her face. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink colour, her eyes were tightly scrunched up and she had her bottom lip in between her teeth biting so hard she thought she started tasting blood.

It was a few more thrusts that did it for her and made her tumble over the edge and see stars behind her eyelids. Her back arched off the floor and her mouth opened as the pleasure washed over her and a silent scream left her lips.

Robin spilled into her not long after, holding the weight of himself up by his forearms that he had placed on either side of Regina's head as he took a moment to catch his breath. "I love you," he panted out and then rolled over to lay on the floor besides her.

"I love you too," she replied with a sated smile and curled into his side to cuddle with him. It probably wasn't the best of times to do it considering it was probably just after eight at night but they rarely got to do it.

Regina gave him a sheepish smile like she always did in the aftermath of their love making and placed a quick kiss to his neck and then one to his check.

"So no wife?" she asked after the intense pleasure she had experienced moments ago had fully left her body.

"No wife," he confirmed, playing with a piece of her ebony hair. "There's only one person I would ever want to call my wife."

Regina sighed and shifted uncomfortably, and it wasn't because she was lying on the floor. "You know that won't ever happen."

"I have hope that it will. You could apply for parole."

"Yes, because a murderer is going to get parole." She rolled her eyes. "The jury would rather have me shipped off to Pennsylvania so I can be out on death row."

A deep frown set over Robin's features. "Don't say that."

"It's true!" she argued.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He rolled on top of her, once again using his forearms to hover above her. "You are way too special." He gentle placed a kiss to her nose and then one to her lips which made her heart warm, small gestures from him did that.

Regina placed both her hands on the side of his face and brushed her thumbs across his cheeks. "Being in here is a blessing and a curse." She chuckled, even though there was no humour behind what she said.

Robin then rolled off her and laid back down. "So, do you want to tell me the reason why you were throwing up now?"

Regina huffed. "You really want to know?" Robin nodded. "I stole another inmates secret stash of alcohol and drank it all with Ruby." She watched as Robin's face had shock written all over it, and she could see the clear disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry but my conversation with Mary-Margaret today was intense. And she ended up getting a letter past the guards and gave it to me. That's what made me turn to alcohol. We were arguing and it was comforting. In the beginning anyway." She shuddered when she thought of the aftermath. All the vomit that came out her mouth. And the smell that burned her nostrils.

Disgusting.

It was making her feel sick just thinking of it.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "She snuck in a letter?"

"Well, not snuck in, she didn't know she wasn't supposed to bring anything," she told him, slightly defending Mary-Margaret. "Clearly, because of her being a Blanchard nobody really questioned if she had something on her or not."

Robin cast her a sad smile and grabbed her hand in comfort and support. She just shrugged. That last name had haunted her for the last six years so she had just grown used to what power it had.

Which she had come to learn very fast that it was a lot of power.

"Anyway," he began. "what was in the letter she gave you?"

Regina paused for a second as she contemplated on what to do. But it was no good hiding it from Robin, it would just cause more arguments between them and they just finally confessed their love for each other which would turn the mood sour.

She swallowed hard as she sat up and pulled out the letter that she had folded up and stuffed into her bra for safe keeping. She could never trust anybody so leaving it in her dorm was a bad idea, even if other inmates weren't allowed in other dorms, she had proved it herself how easy it was to sneak it and sneak out of somebody else's.

She handed the letter over to Robin — who also sat up — and waited with a baited breath as he read.

As he was busy reading, she reached over and tugged her trousers and underwear over to her so she could slip them on.

"Is this—"

"Yeah," she answered before he finished the question. "I filled the application out and sent it a year and a half ago and when that letter you're holding came through Leo took it and hid it from me." She watched as Robin's face saddened. "I always told you fate was a bitch, do you believe me now?" she added and gave a weaker smile in an attempt to not tear up for the — what felt like — thousandth time that day.

"Maybe fate isn't. Maybe fate wanted you not to get the letter so we could meet." He sounded somewhat hopeful which sent a little pang or irritation through Regina.

"Yes, because I'm sure happy about sneaking around with you and spending the rest of my life Behind Bars," she replied, the sarcasm drilling from her tongue.

"I told you, you could apply for parole in a couple of years," he reasoned.

"And I told you I won't get it," she snapped, shooting off the ground and pacing forward. "And anyway, who says you'll be around in a few years?! Without you I have nobody out there so my best bet is to stay in here in case you finish with me."

Robin followed and stood, quickly wiggling his trousers up his legs. "I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"You can't be in love with a prisoner forever. You'll get bored eventually. You'll want an actual relationship with a woman who's not in prison, who you can take out to fancy restaurants and show you off to the parents," she argued. For some unknown reason she was far too snappy and moody today and Robin just happened to be the person who she let all those emotions out onto.

Robin charged up to her unexpectedly and placed both hands on the sides of her face, he tilted it up so their eyes were connected. "I. Love. You." He punctured ever word with a slight aggressiveness. It had Regina's lips parting in surprise. "Only you! Nobody else! Never anybody else!" His lips were then firm on hers, his light scruff brushing vigorously against her soft olive skin as she felt him put everything into the kiss, and she didn't seem to mind it at all. When he broke the kiss he raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe me?" he asked. His tone was very confident, Regina was sure he already knew the answer but he just needed to hear it.

Her bruised and swollen, plump lips parted but no words came out. They were caught in the back of her throat as the day's events played in her mind. She came to realise that he loved her deeply, and had for sometime now as other memories played out in her head.

She nodded vigorously. "I love you, too." She reached one hand up to place it on one of Robin's. "And I want to believe that we have a future."

* * *

 **No cliffhanger this time, lol. But anyway, I hoped you liked it. Follow, favourite and review to put a big smile on my face!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making you wait a bit for this chapter but I had a bit of writers block, but it's fixed now and I do have exciting stuff planned for the next chapter and onwards that I'm hoping to give to you soon!**

 **The previous chapter didn't do as well as the other two and it didn't have many reviews so I hope you are still enjoying this fanfiction.**

 **But anyway, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to follow, favourite and review to make my day! :)**

* * *

When Regina woke up the next day she knew straight away that it was going to be a shit one. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with no hangover but the blinding lights above her still managed to cause that pounding feeling in the front of head.

However, that was the least of her worries, it was the cramps that were the downside of today, and the added back pain, sore boobs, nausea and tiredness.

She felt like she had literally been bitch slapped by Mother Nature.

She had managed to skip breakfast because she didn't know if she would be able to handle the stomach-turning smell of the prison food. But she did know that she was possibly was going to have an ear full from Robin, Ruby and Ruby's grandmother for not eating.

But screw them. She was on her period and was not in the mood for breakfast or to get up from her bed.

"I hope you won't be lying in bed all day because we have floors to mop and I'm not doing it all myself." Regina lifted her head up and looked to see Emma at the foot of her bed with her arms folded.

"Who do you think you are are? My mother?" she questioned jokingly with one of her dark eyebrows raised.

"No but if I was I would be telling you-"

"Oh my god!" A blood curdling voice that interrupted Emma boomed through the whole of the room. Regina immediately shot up out of bed and scurried over to where Emma was now standing just outside their dorm. She looked to where a crowd was gathering and where that same panic-stricken voice once again yelped, _'She's dead! She's dead!'_.

"Everyone move back! Go back to your dorms," shouted Arthur as he rushed in, disgustingly pushing and shoving for a few of the woman when he acknowledged the commotion. He called for back up and Robin came sprinting in shortly.

"She's dead! She's dead!"

Regina watched as Robin ran in and when the same woman repeated her early words of _'She's dead! She's dead!'_ she saw panic filled eyes search for her.

Robin's eyes finally met hers and she saw the look of relief wash over his face before it was quickly rubbed away and replaced with concern as he looked ahead at all the commotion and joined Arthur.

Regina had seen a glimpse of the woman who was supposedly dead laying lifeless on the floor. Her cold dead eyes were wide open still and Regina's own eyes met them for a quick second before she retrieved back to her bed and sat on it with her knees drawn up to her with her arms wrapped tightly around them.

It was Ingrid who had died.

A nice light blonde-haired woman who had been the first person she had met when she first arrived.

 _She tugged at the itchy orange t-shirt she was wearing while trying to balance the bed sheets, toothbrush and toilet paper in her opposite hand as she followed the other new inmates down the hallway. It was nothing like the clothes she was used to wearing._

 _She owned clothes that were luxury and made out of cashmere, silk and satin, not polyester, god forbid it if anyone ever caught her dead in it._

 _She was made to wear the fancy, housewife clothing but that didn't mean she disliked it — quite the opposite actually, but there were the days where she would find herself daydreaming about her teenage years when she would sneak out in her simple t-shirts and jeans and run about in the forest and climb trees with Daniel._

 _Those were the days she missed the most. But growing up she travelled from Maine to New York a lot and fell in love with the fashion Manhattan had to offer._

 _She would spend hours roaming around shops and pressing her nose up against the glass to peer in them and look at the new collection of Channel clothing or Manolo Blahnik shoes._

 _She truly felt like Carrie Bradshaw back in those days._

" _Mills?" called out a soft like ice-cream voice._

" _Uh . . . yeah?" she answered lifting her head out of her thoughts and walking forward to where the voice had come from._

 _She stood in front of a woman four inches taller than her, instantly making her feel like a small mouse — but now she comes to think about it and actually open her eyes to her surroundings, she feels like a child compared to the other newbies, especially when they just stare down at her like angry giants._

 _She cursed that they have no heels in prison._

 _But they could be used as a deadly weapon so maybe she is fine with flats._

" _You're in here until you get assigned a room." The woman nodded her head in the direction, but before she let Regina go she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you ever need anything come find me, I'll be around here somewhere. I can be your big sister like I am with some of the other newcomers. You'll find it gets easier to cope with being in here when you have a friend. Oh, and my name's Ingrid." She gave her a kind smile before softly pushing her into the room._

* * *

" _Well, hello you!" greeted the same woman who had showed Regina to her current living situation. She thinks she remembers her saying her name was Ingrid? "Come on in!" She waved her hand towards her in a gesture that told her she could step into the room._

" _Is this the prison salon?" Regina asked, her eyes looking around her at the surroundings._

" _Yes!" Ingrid replied. "You looking to have something new done to your hair or do you want your nails painted?" she then asked._

" _I want my hair cut," Regina responded as she kicked up a strand of her ebony locks. "Maybe just below my shoulders?" She shrugged, she didn't really know what hairstyle would sit her so she thought she'd play it safe instead of just doing a wild one and having it chopped off as short as possible._

" _Take a seat then," Ingrid told her with a smile and then walked over to a chair and patted the seat. Regina followed instructions and felt the cape gown go around her neck. "You have beautiful long, thick hair. Why do you want to cut it all off?" she questioned as she brushed through Regina's hair, getting rid of any knots and tangles. She also sprayed it a couple of times with water to make brushing through it easier and smoother._

 _Regina thought about her answer but just ended up saying,_ 'I want a change'. _Ingrid never prodded for more information, she just proceeded with cutting it off to the length Regina requested._

 _When she too her scissors as made that first cut, Regina felt like a weight had slowly started to lift._

 _She had always loved her hair. She loved how it was long enough to french braid but still be thick and dealing all down her back, and she also loved how it would flow freely with the wind as she ran through miles and miles of freshly cut grass, but it eventually became tainted with her deepest and darkest secrets and scars._

 _She had wanted to cut it many times when the anxiety of having it became too much, but Leo had forbidden her from doing so. He would tell her that short hair was ugly and disgusting on woman._

 _A couple of times she had been so angry at him from all the times he would tell her what to do that she would grab a pair of the kitchen scissors and put a handful of her hair between them and nearly chop it off. However, she froze over the fear of what Leo would do every time so she would quickly disregard what she was doing as fast as lightening._

 _Her hair no longer flowed in the breeze. It instead wrapped around her upper body like metal chains and cut off her air supply._

 _She felt sickened by her hair when Leo touched the ends and told her it was the most beautiful part of her, that it reminded him of his late wife Eva's hair — that, of course, would be said after he would slap her around. He would try to sooth her and be kind which never worked because she knew that once you turn into a monster, you'll always be a monster._

 _Her hair reminded her of all the pain he had caused her but she couldn't have that._

 _She had killed him._

 _He was dead but a part of him still lived in her long hair that he loved so much._

 _So, it must go._

 _And snip by snip it went._

 _Every long strand of hair being cut into shorter strands._

 _She would scrub at her hair to make it feel clean but it never worked — mentally._

 _Not until now._

 _Now she felt the cleanest she had done in years._

 _Once Ingrid had announced to had finished, Regina's eyes met her appearance in the mirror in front of her and tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She looked and felt different, and even though she was in prison she couldn't have been happier._

* * *

Regina softly knocked on the door before she grabbed the handle and twisted it open. She shut it behind her and took a seat in front of Robin's desk. "You want to see me?" she asked.

Robin looked up and already picked up his pen ready when he heard her come in. "Yes. I just need to go over what you may have seen happen," he responded. "Simple process that has to be done. Me and Arthur are doing it with all the other inmates that are in your block," he added. She guessed right away that he was reassuring her that he wasn't just picking on her or a few inmates, which was sweet. Her mind was all over the place today and she knew that sometimes at that time of the month she would be a hell of a lot meaner than usual.

"So, what do you need to know?" She sighed and leaned back in the chair to get comfortable. She still had the cramps and wanted to feel as comfy as possible, that and she didn't know how long she was going to be here for.

"Did you see what happened?" he began.

Regina shook her head. "I was lying down. It wasn't until Ashley screamed when I figured that something bad had happened."

"Did you know Ingrid Fisher? Do you know how she might have died?"

Regina hesitated to give an answer she didn't want anything she might say to go against her. She knows Robin won't take what she might say and get her in trouble but was it better to play it safe than sorry?

* * *

" _Hey, Ingrid, I was wondering if-" Regina suddenly came to a halt mere inches into the salon and watched as Ingrid practically jumped out of her skin and as far away from the sink she was standing at when she heard her come in. "What were those things you just stuffed down that sink?" She prodded gently, she didn't want to accuse her of something that Regina thought she saw but at the same time she's not blind and she's sure her eyes just saw a bag of pills._

" _Uh . . . nothing! I'm j-just packing up for the uh . . . day." Regina saw how Ingrid averted her eyes at the last few words. The woman couldn't look her in the face at all which she took as a sign that she was lying._

" _I saw what you put down that sink. They were pills, something drug related I bet," she firmly whispered the last part and stepped closer to the blonde woman._

 _Regina saw Ingrid's shoulders go rigid and watched as the colour drained from her face. She stood there like a statue and didn't utter a single word._

" _I didn't even know you took drugs! Where did you get them from?! Why are you taking them?!" Regina spoke up sternly, hopefully her tone of voice would wake Ingrid up from her frozen state._

" _They aren't mine," Ingrid finally answered._

 _Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "That's bullshit! The oldest lie in the book."_

" _No! It's true!" Ingrid quickly walked up to her and tried to place both her hands on Regina's upper arms but she backed away from her touch. "I can't tell you anything because I don't want you involved. But Regina promise me you won't tell anyone?!"_

 _Regina couldn't look away from Ingrid's eyes that were lit up and full of pleadingnest. Desperation ooze from them and no matter how much she hated having to turn a blind eye on this situation but she wasn't a snitch._

" _Fine I won't say anything," Regina told her and Ingrid let out a big breath that she must've been holding in as she waited to hear what Regina had to say._

" _Thank you, Regina!"_

" _But . . ." Of course she wasn't going to let Ingrid off so easily. "I want you to keep your distance from me. That's what I get for not saying anything."_

" _Regina . . ." Ingrid breathed out, sadness lacing her voice. She was clearly hurt, the look on her face said so._

" _When I first got here you said you'll be my big sister, and you sort of had been, but what you're doing is wrong and I don't want to be around that or associate myself with anyone who is doing what you're doing," she stated emotionless, even though deep down she was upset that she'll be on her own from now on._

 _But that might be a good thing._

* * *

"Regina? You got something you'll like to share?" Robin brought her out of her thoughts when he opened his mouth and spoke.

She hated how he could read her like a book and could clearly tell that she was thinking deeply about something.

Whatever mood she was in he could always tell. He was there for her when he could tell something was upsetting her or making her angry.

"A couple of months back I saw Ingrid stuff a bag of pills down one of the salon sinks," she told him truthfully. She decided to just open up and be honest because of Ingrid's death. If she died from whatever she was doing than surely someone else who might also be involved could die too?

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell, Regina?! Why didn't you ever tell anybody?" He chucked him pen down, leaned back and ran his hands through his hair.

"Who could I have told?!" she asked in quite a calm manner, though deep inside she just wanted to snap. "This was before I met you. And anyway, I had no proof. And I would have gotten my ass kicked for snitching."

"Nobody would have found out it was you who told. If they did you could have just come to me or warden Nolan, we would have protected you."

She scoffed. "So you would have followed me into the shower to keep me safe?" she questioned sarcastically, not paying much attention to the words she had just asked.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and one side of his lips turned up to form a smirk. "Now that would have been a lovely sight."

She scoffed once again. "I'm being serious. You couldn't have protected me."

Robin sighed and shook his head. "The paramedics are on their way so they'll be the ones to figure out if she was taking drugs. I won't mention anything you said," he promised.

Regina looked at him with soft eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"I hope that thank you comes with a kiss." Regina giggled and rolled her eyes which made Robin let out a little chuckle.

Regina got up out of her chair and made her way around the wooden desk. Robin had spun around his chair giving her access to sit on his lap and then plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Does that satisfy you?" she playfully asked.

"Hmm." He nodded. "What about you? Did it satisfy you?" he asked with her own words, but they had a hint of cockiness laced with the tone of them.

"No," she stated plainly. "It was a boring kiss."

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?!" Regina held in her laugh and tried to keep her face straight as she nodded. "Well, how about this one then?" He placed a deep kiss to her lips. "Or this one?" He kissed her deeply again but pulled on her bottom lip the second-time round. "This one?" He then took a different approach and kissed just underneath her jaw. "How about this kiss?" He then moved further down and around to plant a line of them behind an ear, and Regina had to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop the moan from escaping her mouth. She loved his kisses in that spot and he knew it. "Or . . . what about this one?" He drawled out the words slowly in time with his hand movements that were gently lifting up her beige t-shirt.

Regina was too lost in the sensation and pleasure of the last kisses that she did ant realise what he was doing until she opened her eyes and looked down right when Robin pushed her t-shirt right over left breast and kissed it.

"Oh god!" she moaned breathy. Her breasts were still quite tender so there was no way she was going to be able to hold in any noises. "Uh . . ." she groaned when Robin pulled her top back down.

"Sorry babe but the warden will have my head if I don't finish questioning everyone else."

Regina huffed. "It's okay. I'm on my period anyway so it feels like something is punching my uterus every time I move."

Robin winced at her words and slide his hand around to her lower part of her stomach to rub soothing circles on it.

The feeling was a nice and relaxing one. It made her lean into his touch and rest her head on his chest. The cramps didn't all go away but it was the intimate gesture that made her feel comfortable and cosy and loved.

A few minutes later Regina lifted her head up and a sigh escaped her lips. "I better go."

Robin nodded his head in understanding. "Until Friday," he told her before he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Until Friday," she repeated his words with an added wink thrown his way as she stood up and left.

* * *

A week had come and gone and for Regina is was a miserable one. The period cramps had only gotten worse and she just wasn't feeling like herself. She is usually not a lazy person at all for some reason during her current period she was. She didn't want to move a single inch — not even in bed! She was happy just staying curled up in a foetus position with her head against the wall which wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world but it was cool to touch so it helped ease her headache a bit.

God! The things she had to do in prison.

The week wasn't just bad for Regina, oh no, it was bad for Robin as well. He had a ton of paperwork he had to fill out due to Ingrid's death and because of Arthur being a total dick and having a couple of days off it was him who had to do it all!

But that wasn't the worst.

On Wednesday morning he had a visitor who said she wanted to talk to an officer. Of course, instead of Nottingham talking with her he had pointed her in his direction, even though he knew he had the massive heaps of paperwork.

Son a bitch he was.

Normally officers don't really talk to visitors, they tend push them aside and tell them they'll get back to them as soon as possible — of course that was a lie. But her name set off some alarm bells in his head. He thought he had heard her name before but couldn't quite put his finger on when he had heard it. It wasn't till she sat down and told him she had some items that were to do with Regina when he realised that he was sitting in front of her the young woman who was once Regina's step-daughter.

* * *

"Busy week then?" Regina questioned Robin. They were both laying on top of a blanket that separated them from the floor. It was a Friday night and they just finished their weekly sex. They lay wrapped in another blanket keeping them from the chilly air because even though they were warm from their previous activity they knew that once the high died down they would be shivering.

"You have no idea." Robin groaned. "I've had some much paperwork to fill out I don't think I can feel my fingers anymore."

"I could feel them just fine," she told him and smirked deviously as she turned onto her side.

She wasn't lying at all. His talented fingers brought her to her first orgasm of the night.

"I'm glad they were still useful for one thing then." He smirked and placed a hand on her hip as kneaded gently. "But I'a being serious about the paperwork. Arthur just had to go and dump it all on me and then I had . . ." He paused mid sentence which got Regina furrowing her brows in questioning. She wondered what he was going to say.

"You had what?" she asked, prodding softly for the answer. It would always irk her so much when somebody would just leave a sentence hanging, what was so hard about finishing it?!

"Oh never mind. I'll tell you another time." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Regina could tell it was something. Whatever it was she knew that he could have a full-blown rant about it like he started to do about his paperwork.

"No. Tell me know. I want to know," she pushed.

"It'll ruin our moment together," he argued, she could clearly tell that he was trying really hard to not tell her.

She sat up. "The moment is already ruined now so you may as well tell me." Robin followed her actions and also sat up. They were both facing each other. Regina was giving Robin a stern look and he just decide to cave and tell her.

"Mary-Margaret visited me today," he said ever so quietly.

"What?!" Regina snapped. "I told her not to visit anymore!"

"She didn't say exactly why but she did mention that she has her father's memory stick that contain house recordings and she gave it to me."

"She gave it to you?!" Robin nodded. "Where is it?! What have you done with?! You didn't give it to the other guards did you?! Have you watched what's on it?!" All the questions rushed out her mouth, giving Robin barley anytime to fully understand what she was saying.

"I have it. It's locked away in my desk draw."

"And did you watch the videos?!" She held her breath, waiting for the answer. She really didn't want Robin to see what was on them, she already knew that he felt sorry for what she had to endure for years but of course he never actually witnessed what happened, but what if he did?! Would it change everything between?

"No. I wasn't going to do that without telling you first," he replied honestly, and deep-down Regina knew to begin with that he didn't watch them because she was sure that if he did his eyes would have been full of pity and he wouldn't have had sex with her tonight.

"Thank you." She sighed. "I really don't want you to ever watch them though. I don't want you to see or think of me any differently." She looked down at her lap and bit her lip, but Robin soon placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

"I would never treat you any different than I am now. Why should I?"

"Because of the sort of videos that's on the memory stick," she whispered.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his finger from her chin. "Wait," he began as he started to process what she just said. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

"The memory stick contains videos of Leo abusing me," she spoke the vile words quietly, almost like if she was to speak them any louder she would have live throughout her ordeal right from the beginning.

"Oh god." Robin shut his eyes closed and Regina saw his face turn pale so she put a loving hand on top of his. "I thought the videos were of you slowly poisoning his food, not . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence for fear he would throw up if he did, and Regina was glad that he didn't this time. "We need to give it to somebody and show them," he said after a beat.

"No!" Regina barked, her hand flying off his so she could pull on her underwear and beige trousers to stand up and be decently covered. "I forbid you from doing that!"

Robin pulled on his trousers and also stood up. He went to face her but she turned around to face the wall. "We have to. It might be the only way to get you out of here! We could have a chance at a real relationship."

Regina was tempted. Oh, so tempted. She had dreamed many times of a life outside of Storybrooke Penitentiary. She had imagined living in a normal sized house somewhere outside of Maine so she could get away from all the bad memories with him. They could possibly get a dog and have nice neighbours — depending on where they lived of course — that Robin would get along with but would drive her crazy sometimes. But she knew it was a pipe dream and that it was never going to come true.

"But I still killed him!"

"Yes, you did, but we have evidence now to show the jury why you did what to did." Robin tried to get her on the same page but she still wasn't believing that she would be free. "Regina, you were stuck in a loveless, abusive marriage with a powerful man. You told me that you tried many times to get a divorce but . . . _he . . ._ always found a way to stop you because of who he was. You couldn't find a way out so you did what you had to."

Regina turned around slowly. She had tears stinging her eyes that were threatening to fall. "I want to believe you. But nothing _ever_ works out for me," she cried.

"But you can believe in me!" Robin went towards her and pulled her in for a hug at seeing how upset she was. "You have me by your side. Always."


End file.
